


You May Know About Women, But What About Men?

by notbyforce



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbyforce/pseuds/notbyforce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okita gets the last (laugh) line. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You May Know About Women, But What About Men?

**Author's Note:**

> My own take from ep81 where Otae saved Kondo from a gorilla wedding, and my first Gintama fic.

"You guys don't understand women at all, do you," Hijikata said as he let himself go with a sigh. "She loves him. Playing hard to get is a sign of love. She loves him, all right."

It was just like him to patch up his commander's loose ends whether it was official business or his love life. He was pretty sure it was not included when he signed his work contract for Shinsengumi. This was troublesome beyond a pay raise. He needed more mayonnaise, and cigarettes.

Okita stared at Hijikata. "Just like you playing hard to get make danna work for it?"

END


End file.
